User blog:DearlySkies/My Special Blog -- Unique Request Raffle
So, I was thinking of taking on a small batch of requests just to tide me over but I call this "My Special Blog" for a reason! I will detail this reason below... My Special Blog So, I need to do some facial studies and such for my portfolio so if you're okay with me posting your character's face onto my portfolio website then this is for you!!! I always have some things I need to talk about before I start accepting requests and such. RULES *I will draw Gems or Humans **'Canon characters' or OCs **If an OC, it must be yours. **I need a photo reference or a detailed description (see THE BASICS). *''I reserve the right to decline requests.'' *I will most likely be taking pictures on my phone and finish the piece digitally. If not, I will use Copics to colour or I will just draw the request on my iPad to finish or upload at a later point in time. *No pornographic or gore requests. *''Be kind (Respect me and my time).'' *Please leave shipping requests to a minimum. *If you will be uploading the picture to your character's page, please source me (at the bottom). THE BASICS *I tend to get things done quickly but I have other requests, too. *I also suffer from a currently unknown and mysterious disorder that makes me sick very often so this will slow me down. *'I live in Okinawa, and I post at weird times.' *''Please don't rush me. That's how I lose my motivation.'' *''Do not ask me how your request is going. These are annoying and could lead to me dropping your request.'' Trust me, it happened before. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT A PHOTO REFERENCE OF YOUR OC MORE THAN A DESCRIPTION LIKE PLEASE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PHOTO REFERENCE, USE THE GEMSONA MAKER OR MY TEMPLATE BELOW. PLEASE. AND. THANK. YOU. If you are thinking of requesting but (OH CRAP) you don't have a photo reference, please use the below template: My gemstone is _________. They have (dark/light/midtone) (hair length), (dark/light/midtone) (eye type). They have (dark/light/midtone) skin and their gem is located on (body part but only use this if it's on the face or neck area). 'Example' My gemstone is Coral. They have long hair that is not tied in any way but she has a small lock of hair sticking up like Yang. They have close-set, down-turned, dark eyes. They have light skin. Their gem is not near their face or neck region. The List This list is just carry-overs that I am still actively working on whenever I have down time. #OD - Puppet Master - ref in comment - sketched (sticker) #OD - Void Diamond - ref in comment - sketched #Iris - Purple Sapphire - ref in comment - not started #Zyne - Chrysolithos - ref in comment - not started #Agate - Red Gem - ref in comment - not started #Agate - Blue Gem - ref in comment - not started But Why Is This Special? So, as the title implies, you'll comment below "Entry please!" for one spot into this thing and whenever I feel like it, I'll randomly draw the winners through a generator. If you'd like an extra entry, then all I ask is that you make art of literally any of my characters and add it to your comment. I hope that makes sense so... Here we go! ENTRIES #Livi - Kaolin #Steven watcher - Black Orlov Diamond #Toluene - Vermarine #Onyx - Pyrope #Mind Player - Mottramite #Salty - Moonstone #Meowlody - Red Diamond #AlonzoAzurite - Azurite Category:Blog posts